opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Marcus Junior/Walking old footsteps: Battle Royal.
Narrator: Some time after the war with Shir the news of a place where you can achieve all the information you require spread quickly across the New World. Treasure hunters, pirates, revolutionaries and even marines strive to attain a specific info on something or another. Oddly a couple of few just went there for the excitement, because to achieve whatever information they desire first they must win a tournament against all the other info seekers. Marcus: yawning while talking over den den mushi You sure that place is where Exodus is? Cesar: on the other side of the call Yes I'm sure you baka, be sure to not bring out too much attention! Marcus: Wonder what flashy attacks I should use... drifts away in thought Cesar: pinching the bridge of his nose Is he retarded? Soup: Don't worry I'll take care of him. Cesar: sighs Okay okay, good luck. hangs up Soup: Now Marcus why the hell did we bring Eko? Eko is seen running after the Soup and Marcus on the Tequila Wolf bridge Marcus: running just a little ahead of eko scratching his head in embarassment Well the bridge just so happened to lead to the ship. Soup: flying ahead of both of them I guess it's okay sighs He better not eat anyone thou. The view moves a great distance ahead of the bridge and a man riding on a bike with a cape covering his body and head is seen ???: serious tone I must get the info otherwise it's useless to come back to Baltigo. A back view of the cape reads the kanji for revolution Further ahead in the bridge is a large group of people stopped near a giant ship, not quite as big as thriller bark but at least 3/4 of it's size Random Pirate: What time is it? Wasn't the ship gonna leave at 3? Why hasn't it let anyone on yet? Random Pirate #2: Yeah! Let us in already! A man walks up to the edge of the ship holding a sniper riffle on his hand Sniper: Are there any marines here? The crowd of people barely nudged from the question, but some people were still shot down by the sniper Sniper: Tche, amateurs, showing anxiety when I call out for them. reloads his gun The man riding the horse arrives at the scene and the sniper looks at him fiercly Sniper: What are the likes of the revolutionaries doing here? ???: It shouldn't be a problem a revolutionary to join right? smiles arrogantly Sniper: lights a cigar Don't be getting cocky. ???: smiles and get off his bike I'll take that as a yes. Random Pirate: Oi what's that giant cloud of dust? Marcus:grabbing onto Eko's mane OI! BE CAREFUL EVERYONE YOU'LL GET TRAMPLED OVER! Eko is chasing a sea gull playfully, but the speed he's going at is dangerous for anyone not super human Lots of Pirates: GET OUT OF THE WAY! Eko, Marcus and Soup arrive at the scene but not before sending a couple of pirates flying, even trampling some in their way Soup: What are you 2 doing facefins ???#2: laying down with his hands behind his head relaxing This is a pretty cool ride you have here. Marcus; picks his nose with his pinky who are you? ???#2: sits with crossed legs and smiles happily My name's Titus. I'm just in here to enjoy myself. Marcus: Name's Marcus, here to find a specific man and beat him up! Titus: I understand, you need the info to find him right? Marcus: Nah nothing complicated like that, he's just the guy behind the tournament. Titus: hand standing and nodding for no reason I get it. Soup: wrong with this one too... The ship that was near the bridge opens up to let the group of pirates enter Sniper: All of you can enter, but I hope you understand not all of you will be abble to reach the destination and win the tournament. Titus: You with the gun! What do you mean? Sniper: You'll all soon see. Marcus: yawns Just get inside Eko. Eko: Shaaaaaa~ walks inside happily Eko walks it's way inside into a large hall covered in marble, lots of tables are set and a large Stage is set after all the tables ???: This is one big dining room. Marcus: his stomach starts making sounds Suddenly I'm hungry Titus: Wonder who's gonna perform for us, maybe the famous Soul King? ???#3: approaching behind the revolutionary Fancy seeing a revolutionary here. ???: doesn't look the other guy's way and merely smiles So government agents are allowed to come here? Both exchange stares at each other as they head for opposite tables, everyone else sits in the tables Marcus, Eko, soup and Titus sit in a table together Titus: turns to Marcus So you're a pirate or something? Marcus: I like to consider myself a vigilante, how about you? Titus: I'm just a wandering photographer, nothing too fancy. Titus puts his hand inside his jacket and throws up in the air thousands and thousands of photos of various landscapes Titus: Here are photos of most islands in the first half of the grand line, it took around 4 years but I managed to get it all. Sometimes I had to board marine ships in exchange of me taking photos of pirates for bounty posters. Titus takes out a book of bounties and the ones he took are all marked with a sticker Soup: Waaah, these guys are all notorious, this guy was even proposed to be a sichibukai I heard, and this here is! Marcus look! Marcus: Huh? holding onto the pictures of the islands What is it? looks over to where Soup was pointing at The image Soup was pointing at was clearly the first bounty of Magnus Titus: Yes I took the photo of the now Yonko Magnus. You used to be a yonko yourself didn't you Marcus? Marcus: rubs the back of his head in embarrassment Don't flatter me like that I'll blush. The stage that was near the tables opens it's curtains and a man in a suit walks in announcer: Greetings everyone, I shall be your host for the pre tournament elimination round. As obvious as it is the tournament can't really go on with everyone present, we must see of you're worthy of the information you seek. If you so kindly sit there as our chefs deliver your plates I'll explain the rules of this elimination round. About a hundred cooks come out from a door from one of the sides carrying plates all covered Each person gets a plate exactly the same size Marcus: Oi announcer guy! Why don't these 2 get anything? Announcer: This may sound racist but only humanoids can enter this competition, we're well aware that the shark is capable of logical thinking, but sadly he can't participate in the elimination round. If you're all wondering why please take of the cover from your plates. Everyone does so and in the plates instead of food are guns and 2 colored pellets Lots of people start talking to one another wondering what it's for Announcer: It's very simple those pellets are ink pellets, if you shoot someone with them in some part with skin it'll get marked and unable to be removed without a special product. There are 2 different colored ones, red and blue. The blue one means safety and the red one means that you loose your spot in the tournament. The rules are simple, any who are here in 1 hour with a blue pellet color on them are guaranteed a place in the tournament. All of those who aren't here in 1 hour or have the red pellet on them even if the blue pellet was applied as well are all disqualified. If they don't have any color they're disqualified just as well if they're present. you're free to use both pellets on yourself or the other people, furthermore, stealing pellets is allowed. Marcus: Damn this is gonna be bothersome. Titus: grabs a small camera from inside his jacket and drops his guard considerably You can do whatever you want I'll just take pictures of the boat. Marcus grabs titus blue pellet and shoots titus with it Titus: What are you? Marcus: shoots himself with his own blue pellet He said we just have to survive 1 hour right? If we evade all the red pellets we're clear. Titus: smiles and reaches inside his jacket again I'm sorry Marcus I was trying to read beneath your idiotic play but it seems you're nothing more then a fool. He takes out a black scarf and turns his jacket inside out, showing a darker color inside Titus: I was wrong, you're really a one tracked individual coils the jacket around his neck I don't particularly hate that kind of people. Random Pirate: I've got you two now! Titus: Let me do all the work kay Marcus-senpai? The pirate shoots the 2 colored pellets at Marcus and Titus, Titus proceeds to stomp the table making it flip over the 2 and taking the shots for them The table flips all the way near the pirate and he jumps to the side to evade the table Titus: with the gun pointing at the guy's head Bang. The pirate was too of balance to properly dodge it and got hit head on and thus disqualified Pirate #1: How dare you beat our boss! Pirate #2: Everyone shoot them down! Titus looks at them and the cloud of bullets and pellets they shot at him and Marcus, Titus seems nonchalant but sweating Soup: Should we help him? Eko: Shaaaa Marcus: sparkly eyes His scarf waving in the wind looks so cool! Soup: How is that scarf waving inside a ship... Titus runs towards the hail of bullets and skillfully dodges it, he moves his arms around slowly to catch the red pellets and some bullets flying at him and his scarf somehow gets through it unscratched He then starts walking once he comes through the cloud of ammo and starts flicking the pellets playfully at the pirates Titus: Well these are done for puts his hands behind his head and casually grins Pirate Captain: If we can't get the information on our treasure then kill them! All the pirates that were disqualified draw out swords or just go towards Titus bare fisted Pirates: collective battle cry Marcus: stands up from his chair That's like 50 pirates, you sure you can handle that? Titus: These guys? No way. A pirate comes really close to Titus and tries to punch him, he backhands him and then proceeds to shove his sole into his face making him crash into 3 others More appear with swords but Titus swiftly changes the arc of the swords in such a way the enemies colide with them, Titus then proceeds to shoot them in the knee with their own bullets they shot earlier Titus: You guys really should be worrying about what to do with your crewmates. loading the gun nonchalantly Pirate Captain: Don't you dare look down on us! The Pirate captain starts changing form indicating he has a zoan DF, he takes the hybrid form of what appears to be a san bernard dog and human Titus: shooting some pirates without looking at them A Devil fruit, how troublesome... The pirate captain starts running at Titus and all the other pirates are on the ground defeated Soup: sweatdrop Isn't that guy a little too carefree? Marcus: drinking some cold tea Well he's saving us a lot of work. Titus: turns his full attention at Marcus drink Where did you get that from? tosses the gun at the captain's feet The pirate captain trips and slides on the ground approaching Titus, Titus merely jumps and back flips before stomping the captain's head into the floor Marcus: The cooks said we could have anything if we asked for it. Titus: I'm gonna go get myself some hot chocolate. Titus goes off to get himself hot choco Soup: That Titus guy sounds like a promising guy don't you think? Marcus: Yeah, he looks really strong and I feel he has a lot of potential. Titus: comes back sipping hot chocolate Sorry for the wait. Marcus: Hey kid where did you learn to fight like that? Titus takes out another set of pictures from his jacket and tosses them at Marcus There are a total of 5 pictures in there, 1 has him and a male older then him and similar to him Titus: My dad taught me a martial art he invented I forgot the name honestly, but I still have the muscle memory. Soup: How do you even forget that? how much photos does he have with him... Titus: He died eventually and I became an orphan at the age of 10, it was rather hard but I got a job as a photographer for the police at the age of 12. Another photo is one of a beaten up pile of men Titus: I couldn't complain about the job, it got me money but taking photos of crime scenes was heavy for a kid you know nonchalantly picking his nose The next photo is one of a woman, Titus and that woman are seen holding each other hands Titus: I loved that woman, she was a photographer like me, she didn't take photos of crime scenes thou, she truly enjoyed the art of photography, she loved taking photos of everything that she saw. But one day, a violent murderer tried to kill her in the middle of the night, the next photo is a photo of his face. The 4th photo is very blurry and dark, the face of a man is vaguely seen He was captured and sent to jail, he eventually got released, I have no idea what's off him now, but that woman, she didn't die immediately after the attack. She was left paralyzed, and in a critical life state, she only lived for 1 more year, but everyday of that whole year, just by being with her I could understand her pain, the pain of being unable to fulfill your wish, to be able to be free, to be chained down. Marcus: grinds his teeth to the thought Titus: The last one is the picture of her in her deathbed Marcus doesn't look at the other picture and hands them over to Titus Marcus: Why are you taking pictures of every island thou? Titus: So I can show those who can't sail like us the rest of the world Titus warmly smiles Soup: What a nice dream. ???: Oh look, a selfless dreamer, how rare of a view laughs ironically A sharp blade extends from the stage all the way to Titus, cutting him across the cheek Marcus: pissed off' WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE? ''From behind the curtains walks out a tall man with long lightning like white hair, he sports black pants and shoes, and a formal vest over a shirt with the sleeves ripped off ???: Is that a way to treat your pops? Marcus: extends his palm towards Antonio quickly Don't you talk like that to me. Antonio: merely moves his hand as if swatting a fly and Marcus invisible shockwave destroys part of the right portion of the ship Just here tp spice the tournament up. Titus: I don't know the story behind you 2, but could you not destroy the ship? Antonio: swings his arm towards both Marcus and Titus No promises A giant wind slash flies at Titus and Marcus, Marcus merely releases his haoshoku haki shattering the wind blade the moment it would make contact with him, Titus while sipping hot chocolate hops over it Titus tosses the cup of hot cocoa at Antonio, he catches it and glances at Titus confused Titus: We should hold of fighting until the ship reaches the tournament location don't you agree? Antonio: Arrogant smile Aren't you a smart one? My stupid son please value your life until we meet in the tournament. Titus: Then again... If the "tournament" is has described then it's better called a Rattle Royal. Marcus: crackles his fists Don't stand infront of me Titus when the time comes. Transmission: The ship will arrive at the location in 10 minutes, the elimination round will also end at that time. Suddenly the whole ship picks up tremendous speed, a giant wave is pushing the ship at a super fast pace Antonio: slightly worried This isn't normal A man standing infront of the ship is seen relaxing carelessly ???: I've waited long enough for this kind of chance, the one God will see that the earth is in no way inferior to the sky... Announcer: It seems we'll be arriving quicker then expected, everyone please gather in the main hall. about 2 minutes go by and all the main fighters are collected in the main hall Announcer: We seem to have 6 survivors. A black box appears underneath each of the 6 competitors Under Marcus appears: Shiro '''Marcus', Vigilante.'' Under Titus appears: '''Titus', Wandering artist.'' Under Antonio appears: '''Antonio Dias', Staff of tournament.'' Under the revolutionary appears: '''Shokaku', revolutionary.'' Under the man who approached Shokaku: '''Hosho', goverment agent.'' Under the man who was on the front of the ship: Terraforming '''Nikola', Pirate '' Everyone trades stares at one another, the pressure of their presence is felt all around Soup: Could you guys hold it for the fight? Announcer: Now then everyone, the fight will be held at this island. All we ask of you is to try and not to kill the den den mushi around. A full shot of the island is shown, it seems like a normal spring island with large plains, but the remains of some houses are scattered Announcer: This island is called Tall Grass Castle Island, you'll find that the battle field is unique once you set foot on it. Category:Blog posts